euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Marek
'''Marek '''is a Nord-Redguard male with lycanthropy. He makes his first appearance in Among the Far Shores. Description Appearance Human Marek is a handsome, well built fellow with pale skin, he has the beginnings of a beard and has short blonde hair. He has clear, strong brown eyes. He has a scar on his lip. Beast form His beast form is a snow white werewolf. Character Human Outside of combat Marek is quite friendly, honorable, merciful and makes an effort to get to know people he is working with, and normally doesn't stop bothering them until he gets even a small conversation out of them. He isn't serious nor silly, he is a mix of both, on topics that aren't serious he is normally joking and quick to make a joke, quip or pun. On serious topic he is completely different, he takes it extremely seriously and doesn't skip a detail. He is also extremely considerate of others and is willing to listen to their problems or help them out. When it comes to mercenary business, he is quite hostile, cold and careful with his employers, even going as far to physically harm them if they don't think he is serious or they want him to do something completely against the law or his code of honor. He doesn't trust his employers if they seem like they are lying or if it is going to end up doing something really bad. Marek has an extreme hate against the Aldmeri Dominion and Thalmor, he wishes to see them utterly obliterated and has no mercy or honor toward them. He even goes as far enough to beating them to the edge of death to get information out of them. He doesn't give them swift painless deaths, he gives them agonizing and slow deaths. The cause of this is because the Thalmor killed his parents and left him to freeze to death as a young child. When in combat, Marek is serious, quick, tactical and focused on it completely. He is completely devoid of any unrelated thoughts when it comes to combat. Beast form When in beast form, Marek keeps all of his rational thought. Meaning he controls his beast form completely. Skills Human Marek's skills are vast, he has some skills many wish for and some do not even have. Marek is extremely skilled with a blade, according to his trainers he has mastered using any one-handed or light weapon. He is quite unpredictable with a blade, he has no specific style, since he uses many and mixes and switches between them without warning and makes it look easy. His styles heavily resemble those of the Companions, Fighter's Guild, Vigilants of Stendarr, Dawnguard, Dark Brotherhood, Thieves Guild, Guardsmen, Imperial Legion and any many heroes from the past. He often balances out offensive and defensive, making him a difficult target to land a hit one. He is also quite versed in hand-to-hand combat. He is still a novice when it comes to magic, but he does have the knowledge on how to use it for survival or small tasks and to blend it together with melee fighting. Marek is extremely skilled when it comes to survival and hunting, due to often being put in survival situations by his adoptive father and trainer, he can also treat a wound, broken bone and such and heal it without magic. His lycanthropy also contributes to this skill. Marek is also quite well versed in the arts of stealth, he isn't a master, but he is good enough to be a thief or assassin. He is also quite good at stealing and pick pocketing people, half the time he isn't noticed if he ever does do it, which is rarely. When it comes to lock picking, he can get most locks open, but their are some that he has trouble with or can't open. He also has a lot of knowledge about Dwemer technology, he can repair many Dwemer things easily if he has the right amount of time and supplies. He has the knowledge to reprogram them, but lacks the magical abilities to do so. He can create completely new things out of Dwemer technology with the right amount of time, supplies and broken Dwemer things. Because of his knowledge of Dwemer technology, he can easy kill the Dwemer creations. Beast form Marek pretty much as the same skills as all other werewolves, with the exception of his control over his beast form and the ability to apply his hand-to-hand skill to his beast form. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Freelancer Category:Half-Breeds